Snowflakes
by AtomicElle
Summary: Eridan and Sollux encounter one other in a snowy dreambubble, where snowball fights are a must. Cheesy title, I know. Light EriSol ONESHOT. Please review!


**Hey everyone! This is my first time ever doing a homestuck fanfic, so I decided to do one of my OTPs, erisol! I hope you all enjoy it! **

**(-o-)**

Small flakes of snow fell from the clear sky above, resting on the cold ground below. Footprints in the snow were the only trace that someone was there, as everything else was hushed to silence. Eridan Ampora walked alone, the icy chill having no effect on him since his beating heart was only a ghost in his body, and he was already cold and dead. The seadweller's eyes looked up to the long, puffy clouds above, snowflakes falling onto the rim of his glasses, fogging his lenses up. Eridan shook his head and proceeded to wipe them away, when something hard collided with the back of his neck.

"Ow-w! W-what the hell!?" Eridan cursed aloud, his stutter imminently showing, as he usually tried to conceal it. The royal blood quickly turned around to face his attacker, only to see none other than Sollux Captor.

"What are _you _doing here?" Eridan spat, making sure that his stutter was hidden. Without a proper explanation, Sollux barked out a laugh, his hands clutching his sides.

"T-the look on your fath, it wath _pritheleth!"_ Sollux bellowed, his lisp showing without a care. Eridan growled at the other troll, his fists clenching together in anger.

"You didn't answ-wer-…_answer _my question!" Eridan stuttered, while Sollux stared at Eridan for a few seconds, before bursting into laughter again.

"Now what's so fuckin' funny!?" Eridan was starting to get frustrated and he marched closer to Sollux, before he was hit once again but something hard. He was taken aback and struggled to keep his balance, yet he did not fall onto the snow-covered ground. Eridan shook his head, letting hundreds of tiny flakes fall from his hair and face. The Aquarius stared at Sollux in confusion for a brief second, before snow collided with his chest, knocking him backwards. The yellow-blood roared out a laugh, wiping a non-existent tear from his eye.

"Oh man ED; you're a knock-out!" The Gemini teased. The violet prince shot up and ran quickly to Sollux, picking up the untouched snow and throwing a handful into his face.

Sollux stopped his laughter abruptly as white snow dripped off his face. His expression was that of surprise and embarrassment, but the young troll snapped out of it as soon as he heard Eridan's laugh ring through his ears.

"You're such a fuckin' idiot, how the hell did you not see that comin'!?" Eridan snickered, not noticing Sollux scoop up another large chunk of white snow. The icy powder was flung into Eridan's face, and the same happened to Sollux.

The on-going snowball fight lasted for a good few minutes, both participants giving everything they had to make sure the other was drenched in snow.

"Stop fuckin' mov-ving low-w-blood!" Eridan screeched, not bothering to keep his stutter under control.

"I can't help that you thuck at thith, fithfacth!" Sollux yelled back, dodging yet another snowball.

"Come out a' there an' fight like a real troll, Captor!" The high-blood teased, edging closer to where Sollux was hiding, a clump of snow in his hand.

Sollux saw this as an opportunity to strike, so as he ran towards Eridan with full force, not noticing a snow covered rock in front of him.

"Take thith you fucking-!" Before he could finish his sentence, Sollux went tumbling head-first into snow, his face falling just in front of Eridan's feet.

The standing troll laughed aloud, dropping the snowball that was just in his hand.

"Oh look, the low-w-blood finally knows his place, below his superior high-blooded-" Sollux yanked Eridan's ankle, forcing him to fall onto the white blanket, next to the mustard-blood.

Both trolls were silenced, before Sollux let out a small chuckle that tore Eridan out of his shocked haze.

"You're a fuckin' asshole!" The violet-blooded troll grunted, trying to ignore the never-ending laughter of the other.

Sollux flipped over, proceeding to wave his arms and legs into the soft blanket of snow. Eridan watched, astounded and quite frankly, confused as hell to what he was doing.

The other troll boy noticed his confusion and stopped his movement, trying to explain to Eridan what he was doing.

"I'm making a thnow angel. Aradia told me about them when thee used to make them when it thnowedat her hive."

Eridan raised an eyebrow nonetheless, wondering why anyone would want to do that anyway.

"That's so fuckin' lame, Sol." Eridan teased, throwing snow into his face.

"Will you thtop that!" Sollux yelled, yanking Eridan one more time, making him fall on top of the other troll. Neither of the young boys realized that they were currently lying on a slope, and the force of Eridan toppling onto Sollux made it so they were soon rolling down a snow bank.

Both trolls made a yelp of pain and surprise, Eridan still lying on top of Sollux. They looked into each other's eyes, an awkward few seconds passing before Sollux howled into laughter, leaving a grumpy Eridan.

The two once again fell to silence, neither of them moving. Eridan gave a small 'hmpf!' and tried to push himself off Sollux, but his arm was suddenly grasped tightly, forcing him to stay in place.

"W-what the…Sol! Get the hell off 'a me!" Eridan yelled, before his mouth was taken by the other boy's.

Eridan was too in shock to move or to kiss back so he remained frozen in place, stunned by Sollux's tongue moving inside his mouth.

The kiss only lasted for about five to six seconds, but when Sollux pulled back Eridan still had his mouth and eyes wide open. The sea-dweller threw himself out of his trance to scamper away from Sollux, his hand clamped tightly around his mouth while a lovely shade of purple stained his grey cheeks.

"W-what the hell was that all about!?" Eridan questioned, speaking a bit too quickly. Sollux's answer was a shrug.

"The heat of the moment I gueth…or _freethe _of the moment if you want to be literal."

Eridan's expression quickly faltered and he rolled his eyes, removing his hand from his mouth.

"I can't believ-ve you just said that." Eridan groaned, "Anyw-way, how-w _did_ you get here?"

"_Dreambubbleth._ They're weird and I don't get them but thath how I got here." Sollux replied, a smirk reaching his face. "Aw, you're bluthing, how cute." He teased.

"W-well w-when some fuckin' asshole kisses you out of _now-where _you can't help but be a little fuckin' surprised!" Eridan defended, throwing snow into the other's face with both hands.

The snowball fight started once more, not ceasing until both of the boys grew tired and decided to leave it at a draw, despite their constant bickering.

The small snowflakes not once stopped falling to join the others on the ground, increasing the size of the huge blanket; they soon covered up the footprints that were there before, leaving it anew.

**(-o-)**

**Argh crap ending I know! Anyway I hope you all liked it, if not please leave a review and tell my why/how I can improve! Thanks! **

**Fath – Face**

**Pritheleth – Priceless **

**Thith – This**

**Fithfacth – Fishface **

**Thnow – Snow**

**Thee – She **

**Thnowed – Snowed**

**Thtop – Stop**

**Gueth – Guess**

**Freethe – Freeze**

**Dreambubbleth – Dreambubbles**

**Thath – That's **

**Bluthing – Blushing **


End file.
